


Boredom

by DemiaCloud



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiaCloud/pseuds/DemiaCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a tavern at the end of the day, Cold Fox makes an important decision. A life changing one? Maybe not. But important none the less.</p>
<p>(Takes place before Cold Fox ever even came to Central Continent.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a tavern at the end of the day, Cold Fox makes an important decision. A life changing one? Maybe not. But important none the less.
> 
> (Takes place before Cold Fox ever came to Central Continent.)

It was a typical scene, one so normal it almost seemed weird. Except for one thing, but I’ll get to that in a moment.

An average tavern in Second Life, with nothing to differentiate it from any of the others. The name of this particular tavern could fade from your memory just as soon as you heard it, so I’ll use a more memorable one, and call it “The Tavern” instead. Creative, right?

The Tavern’s patrons were also the average sort. Mostly Guilds, out to discuss the day’s events and plan for the next one over a plate of food, but there were also a few groups of friends out drinking and enjoying the night.

And, in the very back corner, the left one if you were going in, was our Brave Hero… No, let me rephrase that; our Silent Hero.

He was the only thing that could be qualified as unusual in this tavern of absolute normality. The only quiet one, the only one sitting alone. He didn’t have any food in front of him, and he didn’t seem to be interested in anything.

That was true. At the moment, there was nothing at all to be interested in, nothing to be heard except for the average petty gossip that inhabits places such as The Tavern.

“…So I went right back up to him, to tell…”

“…Flying right past me! I didn’t even know what had happened, and I’d already died…”

“…And then he told me he would always protect me!...” (This one was followed by a chorus of squeals.)

“...You heard about the Tournament?”

The Silent One heard this, and stopped his ears from further wandering. This question had the spark of a chance for the potential to create an interesting conversation, which was more than could be said of any of the other conversations.

For anyone who hasn't figured it out already, the true name of the Silent One is “Cold Fox”. It’s more fun to call him the “Silent One” though, so that’s what I will continue doing.

The silent one turned most of his attention to the direction from which the words had come from. A group three tables over, and a guild from the looks of them.

“No,” One of the girls shook her head. “What is it?”

“They just announced it a few hours ago, so you must have been in the middle of training when they did. Apparently there’s one on each…"

Right at that moment, one of The Tavern’s waitresses stormed over to the Silent One, blocking his view and glaring at him angrily. The silent one, in turn, was confused at her anger. What had he done to upset her so much?

“Sir,” She snapped after a moment of glaring. “You have to order something. Personally, I don’t really care what you get, but you either have to buy something or get out.”

Then she forcefully shoved a menu into his hands and stormed off again, presumably to allow him to make his selection.

The Silent one was perturbed. Not that he really cared, but was that really something to get so upset over? Maybe it was, maybe that was normal?  
He almost shrugged to himself. Almost.

The waitress had talked so loud that the Silent One hadn't been able to hear what the group three tables over were saying. Under normal circumstances, this would be the point where he’d get up and leave. Money was solely to be spent on weapons and equipment.

But that spark of a chance for the potential of something interesting made him hesitate. Sure he could just look it up later, but sometimes people knew more information than announcements gave.

The Silent One decided to stay. Catching back on quickly, he continued listening to the conversation.

“…For guilds. There’s one each continent, and he best prize is a piece of land from the continent on which you won.”

Right after the person finished his sentence, the waitress returned.

Did they usually come back so quickly? Or had he been lost in thought for a while? The Silent One thought he should have known these things by now.

“So? What are you having?” Most of the anger was gone from the waitress’ expression. Most of it.

The Silent One glanced at the menu and ordered the cheapest drink he saw.

“Tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially the beginning of a thought I had. It originally was much longer, and I still may add the parts I didn't here, so I'm going to list it as having multiple chapters. In the case that I don't. consider it a one-shot, since it works as one.
> 
> I'm so glad I finally finished this. Yes, I did have a lot of fun writing it (even though I was busy), and I hope you like it!


End file.
